To-get-her
by CopyCat511
Summary: After a terrible mission on the outer core Anakin finds himself broken and heartbroken Anakin's only hope is his young companion Ahsoka Tano but can she save him before he stays a beast forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Anakin POV**

It's been 3 years since I was turned into the _monster _my life has been a nightmare since my transformation first I lose the love of my life than I'm treated like an out cast from the whole temple and the people who I thought were my friends. The only person I can trust is Obi-Wan. I don't know how things could get much worse than they are now. All I know I have 7 years till I stay a monster forever unless I can find someone who can love and trust me but I highly doubt that… who could ever love a beast?

. . . . .

I quietly approached the corner with my back against the wall, trying to draw as less attention to myself as I could, and turned around to check if anyone was looking at me. I was still moving towards the corner and I let my left hand smoothly move over the wall, being my guide, while I continued to look around myself. My hand felt the edge of the wall and I quickly turned around, clashing with one of the pillars. That was not supposed to be there.

**Ahsoka POV**

I saw my master trying to swiftly get through the temple un-noticed. I decided to blow his cover and walk quietly over to him. He jumped once I touched his shoulder lightly; he looked shocked and angry at me for surprising him like that.

" What's the matter with you!?" he whispered angrily

"Sorry. What are you doing?" I said allowed

"Can you keep it down? None of you business go back to the dorm. _Now_." There was a hint of threat in his voice. I didn't want to start anything so I just retreated. I'll ask him later once he cooled down. I started walking down the hall quietly.

**Anakins POV**

Once I saw Ahsoka out of my sight I sighed in relief thank god she was gone for now. I moved quickly toward the parking lot with my speeder. I jumped in and headed for the senate building. Once I was inside Padme's apartment I was met by 3CP0

"Hello Master Ani!" he said cheerfully. I wasn't in the mood so I just pushed him out of my way. I saw Padme brushing her hair on the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone thanks for reading my story! I'm new on Fanfiction so my stories aren't that great… yet! I would never have started this story with out the help of Flyhalf16!**

**There's a situation with my story Tell the World You Love Me Fanfiction won't allow me to update chapters for some reason… so this is chapter 2 of my story I have to put my new chapters as a complete story now. So if you want more of the story come to my profile! The story might take awhile to update but I hope you in joy!**

**Anakins POV**

Once I got to the temple I went immediately toward the council chambers. Once I arrived it was only Master Yoda and Mace Windu. Ahsoka was already in the chambers standing in the middle of the room. Yoda was the first to break the silence.

"Another mission we have for you today Mast Skywalker." He spoke, Windo was the next one to speak.

"Skywalker you will go to Munto Codru to investigate a possible separatists base." He said harshly with a glare. Windu has always hated me since I arrived at the temple when I was nine.

"Why Munto Codru? It's mostly ignored by the separatists?" I said without my turn to speak.

"The rest will be explained in the war room," Windu spoke, Ahsoka and me bowed and retreated towards the war room.

_**In the War Room:**_

"Welcome everyone as we all know we have located a hidden separatists base on Munto Codru, Anakin Skywalker will lead this mission to destroy it." Windu spoke. All the council members were present for this briefing. He looked at me and I nodded.

"When will we head out?" I said.

"As soon as possible." I quickly nodded I looked to Ahsoka and we headed out the door.

…

We walked in silence back to the dorm. Ahsoka was the first to take shower. Once she stepped out I immediately went in. I knew my shower was long but I couldn't help but think about the mission something inside me told me not to go that something bad was going to happen. I guess it was just butterflies… I never felt this way about a mission; I'll just sleep on it. Finally I got out and changed I headed toward the cruiser hanger. Once I gathered all the troops I would bring I started briefing them.

"Alright troops the council just informed me of a separatists base on Munto Codru are mission is to go there and destroy it. The base is on the east side of the planet we will land a few miles away from are target point." The briefing went on for a couple more minutes. Once the briefing was over we started preparing the ship and bringing in the cargo. The whole process took us about and half an hour until we were finally ready. I boarded the cruiser with Ahsoka.

"Master is you don't mind I'm going to go back to are dorm and rest." She said. I nodded then she retreated. The feeling from earlier was still in me I couldn't shake it off. The feeling of something bad happening but I couldn't let that get in my way. I headed for the bridge when we finally took off; I headed walked toward Admiral Yularen.

"Master Skywalker we are jumping to hyper space now we will land on Munto Codru in a couple of hours."

I nodded. "Tell me when we land Admiral I will be in my dorm." He nodded back. The only thing I wanted to do was rest, but this terrible feeling of something going terrible going wrong but not towards anyone else only to me. It makes me feel like after this mission I'll be a new person.

**Sorry if the chapter is too short the story will become longer soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahsoka POV**

I was in the a room it was completely dark I put my hand in  
front of my face I couldn't see a thing suddenly the room started to  
get dimmer and I saw my master his face was covered with his brown  
hood he looked up to stare at me and I started back suddenly he  
started getting taller he was about 5 times my taller then me now. His  
hood fell of to reveal a horrible looking beast. The beast looked down  
at me with a worried and shocked face. Then Anakin's voice came out of  
it whispered so light I almost missed "Help me." I screamed in fear as  
I looked at the beast. His beautiful blue eyes then turned yellow and  
he screamed in hate in anger his voice was mixed with his and the  
beasts. Then it turned black again.

I popped out of my sheets with sweat pouring out of me like a  
waterfall. How could this happen? No it couldn't it's impossible! It's  
like something out of a book it couldn't happen in real life. But the  
dream felt so real like the force telling me it was going to happen,  
but how? It's impossible it couldn't happen there's no way!? I kept on  
telling myself that to get it out of my mind. What I didn't realize is  
that my master was already at the edge of my bed staring at me with  
major concern in his eyes.

"Ahsoka are you, alright?" He said he didn't seem worried I didn't  
rely quickly he didn't seem to mind though.

"Yah, I'm fine I just had a nightmare." I said wiping away the sweat  
from my forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it was just a nightmare." I said re assuring myself.

"Oh okay." He didn't seem to mind that I practically had a heart  
attack in my dreams.

It was silent for a minute then there was a knock on the door it was  
from a clone. " General Skywalker we just landed on Munto Codro we  
are in heated battle now."

"Alright, lets go." I nodded and we left the dorm we went down to the  
hanger the ship shook a little. We arrived we got on a ship that took  
us to the surface of the planet. Once we reached the surface the sky  
was filled with blue and red bullets the noise was over whelming. We  
rushed over to Rex. My master grabbed his light saber and started  
deflecting the shoots one shoot was close to his stomach but he  
deflected it. I did the same and we stared pushed forward in the  
battle. My master took out all the super droids and other droids that  
weren't standard. Me and a couple other clones took out the standard  
droids. This was to two easy it felt like it feels like a trick. I  
made my way towards Anakin.

"Master this feels to easy!" The sound was to loud I had to scream at  
the top of my lungs to get his attention.

"Don't you think I know that!" Suddenly a huge boom echoed through the  
darkness. And are transport ships were blown into little pieces. We  
spotted large separatists tanks rolling towards us.

**Anakin POV**

"Shit." I whispered to myself how are we going to get out of this  
one? But how did we not detect them in the first place? How were they  
able to get behind us like that "Are you coming?" she yelled. I stared  
at her angrily

"Why did you do that I got it!" I screamed angrily.

"Run to the woods!" I yelled the started shooting missiles at my men.  
One was extremely close to the woods I ran up to it with my light  
saber in hand and sliced the cannon but it didn't even leave a scratch  
I stared at it with shock until on of the droids came out of the cock  
pit with a gun pointed at my head I deflected a shot then a blur of  
orange and green ran the droid in half. Ahsoka landed on the ground  
she looked at me.

"Are you coming?" she yelled. I stared at her angrily

"Why did you do that I had it!" She didn't respond. We both ran she  
ran ahead of me into the woods I ran into one of the caves there the  
army and her were already in it.

"Move farther into the cave so the don't spot us." I said we started  
moving forward towards the cave. We spent an hour in the cave and I  
decided we should stay hear until we get back up. There were wounded  
men everywhere. It made me feel sad we had this much wounded I wonder  
how much were dead if this is how much were wounded. There were no  
signs of the tanks anywhere.

"We are going to camp out here for the night men." I said they all  
looked at me and nodded I nodded back. I turned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka I'm going to scan the area to see where the separatists base  
is and where those tanks came from. Stay here and if any trouble use  
your comlink to contact me.

"No I want to come." She said pouting.

"Stay here." I said sternly.

"What happens if you get caught I have to be there to rescue you."

"I'm not going to get caught Ahsoka, Stay Here!" I yelled at her I  
didn't need her bothering me right now.

She sighed and nodded. I nodded and ran out into the woods. I walked  
into the woods and it seemed like hours. Night had already fallen and  
I couldn't seem to find my way back to the cave I would have to stay  
some where for the night. I pulled my wrist to my mouth and entered  
the frequency to get to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka it's Anakin hows everything?"

"Master! Were you? You have been out for more than an hour!?"

"I know don't need to be reminded what going on?"

" Everything is okay. Do you want me to send a search party after you?"

"No. That's the last thing I want to do it to search for you and  
clones." She stayed silent I could tell she was hurt but it didn't  
mean much to me anyway.

"Okay just stay safe."

"I will." We closed the connection I walked on the ground for a couple  
of minute's maybe it wasn't safe to be out here on the ground so I  
jumped into the trees I jumped onto one. I jumped from tree to tree  
until suddenly there was a castle right in the middle of the forest. I  
cocked an eyebrow how could we not see that there or detect it? Its  
like it just appeared out of no were. This planet was very strange  
suddenly it started raining.

"Great" I whispered. It was either hear or there. It was in there I  
guess it was in there I walked up to the huge gate of the castle and  
opened it. The doors were huge I opened it and walked in side once I  
stepped a foot inside the castle soon felt dark the force signature of  
the dark side was overwhelming. I turned to leave it this must be a  
trick what happens if this is the base we were looking for? I pulled  
on the doorknob but it won't budge. I grabbed my light saber and tried  
to slash the door in half but it didn't leave a dent just like the  
tank. I turned around a decided to walk around the castle I found the  
living room the dinning room and the library but it all seemed normal  
like some one was living here. Soon I was met by a huge staircase  
leading upstairs I took it and there was two hallways at the end of  
each with two huge doors at the end. I took the left on and once I  
opened the door I met by a beautiful bedroom that was painted with a  
gold and white. There was huge bed and a chandelier with diamonds in  
the middle of the room. The room was huge it could fit 30 or 50  
people. My mouth hung open for a while until I closed the door and  
walked towards the different room. I opened the door and there was a  
huge long twirling cement staircase that looked like it leads on  
forever and ever. My curiosity took the better of me and I started  
walking slowly down the steps. Once I got the bottom it seemed like  
forever I opened the door to the room once I opened it the room was  
only made of cement there was a yellow and brown rug in the middle of  
the room and there was different glasses with different colored liquid  
that hung from the ceiling some from the counters. There was a huge  
desk in the far end of the room by the chimney it's chair was turned  
over this got to weird for me and turned to leave but the door slammed  
shut and they wouldn't budge.

"Dame it." I growled with frustration.

"Frustrated are we?" the chair spun around to show one of the night  
sisters from Dathomir it looked like one of the head members. What is  
she doing on this planet?

"Let me out." I growled in hate I took out my light saber and pointed  
it straight to her neck.

"Mhm, the way your acting won't get you out of here faster." I growled  
again and pointed it a little closer to her neck but she did not  
flinch or move. "You growl like a beast a beast with a heart of ice."

"I have had enough of this let me out or your not going to have a head."

"Why don't you sit down." She used one of her spells to bring a chair  
from the corner over to him it rushed to him and sat him on it pushed  
him so close to the desk he almost couldn't breath.

"There's darkness in your heart your selfish, stubborn, you don't care  
for no one but your self. Cold hearted I know your married but that  
doesn't change your heart that women can not tame that beast of a  
heart, no."

"SHUT UP! Let me go!" I started squirming to break free but it only  
pushed me harder in to the desk. So I stopped.

"You only see the beauty outside instead of inside that is why your  
married her! She see's the same way as you do! You know nothing and  
for that you will pay, I see no heart…" She touched the middle to my  
temple and it started burning I screamed in agony. Flash backs came  
back to me.

_"Ahsoka it's Anakin how's everything?"_

_"Master! Were you? You have been out for more than an hour!?"_

_"I know don't need to be reminded what going on?"_

_" Everything is okay. Do you want me to send a search party after you?"_

_"No. That's the last thing I want to do it to search for you and_  
_clones." She stayed silent I could tell she was hurt but it didn't_  
_mean much to me anyway._

_"Are you coming?" she yelled. I stared at her angrily_

_"Why did you do that I had it!" She didn't respond. We both ran she_  
_ran ahead of me into the woods I ran into one of the caves there the_  
_army and her were already in it._

_"Hello Master Ani!" he said cheerfully. I wasn't in the mood so I just_  
_pushed him out of my way. I saw Padme brushing her hair on the_  
_balcony._

_" What's the matter with you!?" he whispered angrily_

_"Sorry. What are you doing?" I said allowed_

_"Can you keep it down? None of you business go back to the dorm. Now."_  
_There was a hint of threat in his voice. I didn't want to start_  
_anything so I just retreated. I'll ask him later once he cooled down._  
_I started walking down the hall quietly._

I felt myself growing bigger and bigger. My feet grew so big that they ripped out of my shows I looked at my body it was covered in brown fur. My arms grew to I looked at my hands my nails grew to claws and hands extended. I screamed in agony the pain I was feeling right now could not be explained. My face felt like it was extending I felt the hair grow there to it covered my whole body.

I was strong enough to break to chair to break free the witch looked  
amused and growled angrily my hatred for her grew and I jumped at her.  
I pinned her down. I looked around the room and found a mirror I  
couldn't leave it out my sight this wasn't me! This is a joke! I-I-I'm  
HIDIOUS! I let her go and looked at my body my armor fell off. I  
looked a my hands there were like those of a monster movie! I hade a  
tail I looked like a werewolf! No one will every love me! What she  
said about Padme wasn't true Padme loved me! I looked at her my eyes  
turned yellow and I rawred angrily at her and I pinned her again.

"What did you do to me!" I growled angrily my voice wasn't the same  
it was very deep and its voice was filled with anger not like mine.  
"Turn me back!"

"Why I can't this spell I placed on you has only one antidote one that  
is very hard to find."

"Tell me what it is!"

"I'll give you 3 years to find this antidote." I squished her arms so  
much a heard her bones break. She creamed with pain.

"Find the love of your life… She has to love and trust you at the same  
time as well has you do to her. Make her see the beauty that's in  
you." I growled in hate. Padme was the love of my life his would be  
easy. "If you don't you will say like this forever…" suddenly she  
disappeared I lifted my arms. Where did she go? Then the castle  
disappeared too. This is un believable! This isn't true! I started  
running and running I had to get out of her I ran in all fours I was  
an animal! There was a huge pit I fell into it must be for an animal.  
I couldn't move and I was tired it started raining again. I relaxed  
under its drop and I passed out right there in the middle of the pit.  
How was I going to do this? I don't know about Padme anymore. Dame! It  
is Padme! But who? Who could ever love and trust a beast?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay some things had come up but I'll try to make them quicker I promise I hope this chapter is good but I think it's pretty bad just review to see how you liked it. I also want to thank my friend FlyHalf16 for helping me create the story she mostly helps me with the edits.**

Ahsoka POV

I woke up on the cold and rocky ground of the cave all the clone were still asleep; who could they sleep in a surface like this? I looked around to see if my master had returned. I couldn't find him, mhm, I stood up and walked around trying not to wake up the clones. Still no sign of my master; where could he have gone? I spotted Rex and I shook him a little.

"Rex I'm off to find Anakin. Stay here and keep an eye out."

"Okay commander." He was half asleep. I rolled my eyes and left the cave I walked silently, the forest was damp in the morning because it had rained so much last night. I hope my master was dry. The sun was about to rise it looked really nice. I was about a mile away from the camp but I new where I was. I took a few more steps then I spotted a hole in the middle of the forest suddenly I heard a low moan at first I thought it was an animal but it sounded more human to me. Maybe he was in there? I ran up to it and looked down I saw my master lying there motionless. I gasped he couldn't be died!? I jumped to the ground ran to him and dropped beside him. I started shaking him to wake him.

"Master, Master." I kept repeating. His eyes slowly opened he stared up and the sky. The he screamed like something had frightened him. He looked at me and launched him self at me. He wrapped his arms around my body and I landed on my back with him on top of me. He buried himself in my chest I squirmed trying to get him off of me.

"M-master what are you doing?" He didn't respond he lifted his head to my shoulder. he used his energy to sit us both up he lifted his right hand in front of his face.

"It was all just a dream?" he whispered.

"Master what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He whispered but he wouldn't break his grasp around me.

"Master can you please let me go?" I said trying to break his grasp. He let go slowly.

"I want to leave this planet."

"We can't, not until we beat the separatist and destroy their base." He sighed; I got up "Master, do you think you can walk?"

"I don't know. Let me try." He trying standing but the he collapsed to the ground.

"Okay so you can't." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder he limped a little. We got to the edge of the hole were I let him rest at the edge and jumped up to try to find a vine or rope I could pull him up with. I found a vine and through it down he grabbed on I had difficulty trying to get him up but finally found success. He wrapped his arm around me once more and we started walking back to the cave. I was a whole 20 minutes of silence. Until I decided to speak.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I said. He stayed silent and looked to the ground.

I sighed, "Please." "No, it's hard, you won't believe me."

"You don't know that."

"Lets stop talking about it. Get me to the cave so we can figure out more battle strategies." I nodded. The walk felt like it was hours probably because he was limping and need breaks every now and then.

"Master did you break you're leg or legs?" I said to him.

"No well I don't think so. I'm just weak." I nodded again. We arrived at the camp a hour later. The troop were already ready for the battle once they saw my master I could tell from under there helmets they were shocked. I laid him on one of the flat rocks right next to me. I went over to Rex.

"Rex, General Skywalker needs food and water immediately." He nodded and I walked back to my master. He was staring at the outside of the cave once I got to him he didn't look up at me. I dropped to my knees beside him and shook him a little.

"Master?"

"Mhm?" He hummed looking at me I stared back at his ocean blue eyes. I was so deep into them I couldn't escape his gaze. He started leaning forward towards me lips and I started leaning forward also are lips almost touched until Rex came. Rex had to come had to come at the moment... He gave my master the food and water he looked at me.

"Sorry." he whispered to me.

"No need." I said reassuring him. He started eating his food little bits of a time he took sips of his water he kept eating until a clone came over to us.

"Sir we have just found some separatists droids closing on or position." He nodded. "Start getting the clones out of here. The clone nodded and walked of the remove the rest of the clones from the cave. My master tried to get up once he stood up he wobbled a little braced my self to catch him but never felt the impact of his weight. I looked up to see him doing just fine he bent his hand down to help me up and I gladly took it. We headed out side to find huge battle. My master and me instantly took out or light sabers and started cutting down the droids one by one. My master seemed like he was going in and out or daydreaming, which was not safe for this type of battle to I, stayed close to him. I wonder what was on his mind that would distract him like this?

**Anakin POV**

My mind kept on think about last night I found my self constantly trying to keep myself on this battle; Ahsoka noticed and can close to me. I kept slicing droids from left to right it looked like we were doing pretty good until I felt myself losing conscious the images in my mind were the ones of last night and the vision of myself as a beast I felt my knees hit the ground until I finally collapsed. The last thing I heard was Ahsoka screaming "Master!."

**Please review! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anakin POV**

I woke up on a sturdy medical bed I opened my eyes to a bright flashing light above my head and I blocked my eyes with my hand to try to make it go away. I don't remember much of what happened all I could remember is when I collapsed and Ahsoka screaming my name. I slowly got off the bed to find Ahsoka sleeping by my side on a chair. I propped myself on my elbows which took a lot of effort because I was so weak. I made a quite a lot of noise that had woken Ahsoka. Her eyes slowly opened the she became wide eyed looking at me.

"Master are you okay?" She said urgently.

"Yes. What happened?"

"You collapsed on the battle field, what happened?"

"I don't know, how long was I out?"

"Just 4 hours."

"What happened after that?"

"Well it took us awhile to get you out of there and to contact the council told us to abandon the mission and leave immediately towards Coruscant." I felt pretty bad knowing that I was the reason we had to abandon the mission and that I was the reason the sepratists took the base.

"Don't feel bad though; it wasn't you're fault."

"Yes it was! Stop trying to protect my feeling and just tell me the truth for once!" I yelled at her I hate losing missions and clones. She looked shocked and hurt that I had yelled at her. I could see tears in her eyes but I choose to ignore it. She sat up to leave and I let her pass. I heard the door open and shut and I relaxed on the bed. _Maybe the event that took place on Munto Codru was all just a dream a really bad horrible_ dream? I thought to myself not thinking much about it. Suddenly I felt like the room was getting darker and darker. I moved my legs to the side of the bed to see what was going on. Suddenly the night sister from my dream appeared in front of me. She spoke in a ghostly tone.

"Ah. Skywalker I see you have not learn you're lesson . And you still choose to be this rotten person inside. This isn't just a dream it's a nightmare. At the stoke of 8 p.m you're true form of the heart will come out until the morning."

" Please! I have learned my lesson don't do this!"

"You have learned nothing! Find some one who will love you and the curse will lift. Until then good bye." She slowly started fading away. I tried to grab her but she went right through my finger tips.

"No!" I screamed I felt my eyes start to water and I broke down. I hated to show that I weak and vulnerable. I slowly took my hand out of my shoulder and looked at the time. it was 7:59 p.m...

"DAME IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs good thing there was no one near the medical bay. One of the droids came in to see what was wrong I felt my self lose control and I grabbed my head as I screamed in agony. The droid tried to tranquilize me but I forced pushed it way. I felt the same pain and transformation that I had felt in the castle. I felt my shoes rip to shreds my body become bigger and brown fur covered my whole body. I felt my face stretch out to reveal a horrible snout. My eyes were becoming like wolf's eyes and the turned yellow with hate and anger. I rawred in pain, anger, and in hate. I started trashing the medical bay I ripped it to shreds with my claws and kept on going at it. The droid some how got up and tried to call for some help but before he could say a word I slashed it into a million pieces. I heard foot steps coming towards the medical room they were light so I knew it was Ahsoka. I tried to hide some where... anywhere !

It was to late she came in with food in her hands and she immediately dropped them to the floor with a shatter. She stared at me with wide eyes and let out a terrified scream that could be heard from across the ship. She didn't move and I guess it was because of shock I walked or rather crawled over to her she closed her eyes and was about to reach for her light saber. She grabbed the light saber but I quickly grabbed her hand rather roughly. She was about to let out another ear piercing scream when I covered her mouth.

"A-a-ahsoka" I tried to speak but my my voice was a little raspy I let go of her hand slowly and she spun around and ran right out of the room I knew it was a risk going out there but I had no other choice. Since I was turned into this beast my speeding has increased so I went ten times faster then I usual I caught up to her in a flash. I grabbed her as if it was a hug and pulled her close to my body so we would be face to face. I had calmed down and my eye's became blue again. She looked straight into my eyes pupal to pupal.

"M-master?!" She said with a shudder and shock that was mixed into her voice.

"It's me and I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." My tone was sincere. She nodded I knew she was still in shock.

"What happened I mean look at you!?" I glared at her and she immediately regretted her words I gave her a low growl and my tone was even harsher then it usual. "I know how I look like I'm hideous I know so stop pointing it out." I said barring my teeth I was going to yell at her but I was afraid she was going to attract attention. She let out a squeak and her face became pale.

"S-s-sorry. How did you get like this in the first place." She said silently afraid of my reaction. I lowered my gaze towards the floor and sighed. "Do you remember when you found me in that animal trap?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Well the night before you found my one of the night sister's placed a curse on me and doomed me to remain like this forever is I don't find some one who can love and trust me..." I stayed silent and never let my eyes go off the floor.

** Ahsoka POV**

_Yes!_ This could be my lucky chance to show him how I feel about him! This was so exiting he need a girl to love and trust him and we have been master and padawan for almost 3 years! It's perfect! He spoke again and I was exited for what he was going to say.

"But it's okay, snips, I already have someone else who can help me with that. So not worries." My heart shattered into a million pieces once he said that line I held in my breath for about a second so he didn't notice.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you just please leave it to me and let's make this are own little secret." I nodded I felt my eyes water my heart was still broken and his sentence still ran through my head. Some how through that whole conversation he was still holding me. It was awkward until I coughed a little so he could notice me.

"Oh sorry." He set me down gently. We heard a group of clones turning the corner towards are hallway we looked at each other simultaneously his eyes frantic for some where to hide. I had to think quick; I whispered in his ear.

"I'll distract the clones go to are dorm and lock the door." He nodded and sped down the hallway. I turned toward the clones and walked towards them.

** Anakin POV**

I ran down the hallway as fast as my fee- paws? could take me. And I finally made it to the dorm I closed the door and locked it hoping Ahsoka would come back quick. How am I suppose to do this? I thought I can't be hiding forever. And I hoped for the life of me Ahsoka didn't tell a soul. What was weird was when I told her that I need someone to love and trust me she became over joyed that couldn't be possible to like me? How? I look horrible now! I relied on Padme to break this curse and I hope she can complete it. But you can't always rely on one person.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahsoka POV**

The distraction took longer then expected in was about 4 p.m but the event that happened with Anakin made me not tired at all. I walked to the dorm once I was done with the clones to see Anakin in his human form on the cold steal floor. Most of his clothes were torn to shreds but some pieces of clothing covering him in some parts. He looked so worn out. I sighed lifting him up into my arms and placing him on his bed. I scratched my head wondering what to do with him. He usually wakes up at 6 so it gave me more than enough time to get ready. I headed off to the shower hoping he wouldn't wake soon. After I was done and got changed I went to the bridge to see when we will be landing. I walked to the admiral.

"Admiral when will we be landing?"

"In about an hour or so." I nodded and was about to leave until the admiral called me over again.

"Commander one more thing some clone's reported to me that the medical room was completely trashed everything was destroyed even the droid? Do you know what has happened we are having at investigation. Did we let an animal on bored?" Ugh. It was Anakin probably…

"No, that I know of admiral I'll keep an eye out." He nodded and I took my leave to the dorm to wake up Anakin. Once I got in I heard the shower running and then it stopped. He walked out with a towel around his wast and water droplets falling from his hair. My eyes couldn't leave the sight of his bare chest until he started say my name.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka?" He said waving his hand in front of my face and it snapped me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry, master…"

"Yah," he said looking at me like I had grown a third eye, "Good Morning, when are we getting to Coruscant?"

"In about an hour I was coming here to tell you. Are you okay?" "Yes, I just have a headache and I'm sore."

"Oh, yesterday did you trash the medical room?" He started looking at the ground until I grabbed his chin so his face would face me. I stared his straight into his eyes.

"Ahsoka you don't understand when I get like that I can't control myself…"

"I'm not looking for excuses I want a yes or no answer." He shook his head to get my hand away from his chin.

"Okay yes I did."

"You really need to be careful because if they catch you there not going to think you're General Skywalker." That got him mad again he gave me a harsh glare. "Get out." I did as I was told and left the dorm there was only a few more minutes till we landed. I wonder how this day will turn out. I hope he didn't say mad for long.

**Anakin POV**

Ahsoka's words really pissed me of I don't need to be reminded every two minutes what I am now. Maybe today the spell would be broken once I was done with my report and saying 'hi' and 'I'm alright' to everybody. I'll head over to Padmes apartment. But I still had my doubts about her soon after I ran into Obi-Wan.

"Anakin! So glad to see you alive! What happened?"

"I don't know I forgot everything."

"Oh okay if you remember you can tell" He said.

"Do you need to go to the med- bay?"

"Thanks. No I just have a head ache I'm going to go to the dorm and rest."

"Okay in-com me if you need anything, I'm always here for you." I nodded and looked to Ahsoka I motioned her to come with me and she nodded. We walked in silence all the way back to the dorm. Once we were in I locked the dorm behind us she gave me a confused look.

"Master, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm going to see someone very important please don't tell anyone I'm gone. Got it? " "Okay, is it her?"

"Yes maybe today my curse will finally end" She didn't say anything and she looked to the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing." I didn't want to spend a long time here so I nodded and left.

**At Padme's Apartment…**

Once I got in I pushed C3PO out of the way and made my way to the balcony were Padme was, once, I got there I pulled her into a tight hug she jumped not expecting me to be here. She turned around and her eyes lit up as we shared a passionate kiss.

"Ani! It's so great to see you again!"

"Same to you my love; I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it?" I looked at the time it was 7:50 Dame!

"Padme would you love me no matter what?"

"Um… yah?"

"No give me an actual answer."

"Sure Anakin what is this about?" I looked at the time again it was 7:59 close to 8:00 I felt myself turning my eyes were closed so I couldn't see Padme's expression but once I stopped I heard a terrifying gasp. I opened my wolf like eyes to see padme in total shock and in fear. The she let out a ear piercing scream my ears ringed a little once she was done and about to scream again, I covered her mouth and she pushed me off her.

"Padme i-it's me." I said trying to sound convincing. She stared at me wide eyed.

"Anakin? What the hell happened to you?"

"It's a spell a witch put on me I'm doomed to be like this is I can't find someone to love and trust me. Can you please save me Padme? My love." She shook her head saying no my heart stopped.

"I'm sorry I can't Ani."

"Yes you can and I'll help you." I came up close to her and hugged her she pushed away again.

"I'm sorry Anakin I can't do this." She slipped off her wedding ring and handed it to me. I stared at it with tears in my eyes slowly dripping down my cheeks.

"But I thought you loved me…" I said starting to cry.

"Oh Ani I'm sorry I didn't fall in love with –"

"A monster" I said cutting off what she was trying to say. She looked down.

"Padme when we got married you said you would love me no matter what I looked like and no matter what other people thought about us."

"Anakin you are a complete fool to believe what I told you I fell in love with the handsome young man not the beast that looks like a dog. If anyone saw me with you I could ruin my reputation." My heart stopped and I started crying more. My heart shatter, the witch was right she was ugly on the inside… like me. My eyes turned bright yellow I slashed in her direction trying to hit her but she ducked she screamed one more and I heard her guards coming I sprinted out the room. I ran and ran into the Coruscant streets and till I found a clear area of woods. I was surprised there was an area like this. I growled and slashed at the trees after I was done with my work it looked like a tornado had cut through.

"THAT BIIIITCHHH!" I screamed to the world. I felt that someone could hear me from the 100 miles I ran to get here. I felt myself growing tired and I started losing conscientiousness and I hit the dirt ground hoping I could possibly die. I didn't want to live anymore no one would ever love me. Them I though back to my apprentice. Then suddenly I felt a spark of hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please start reviewing I'm not writing anymore chapters for any of my stories if I don't get more reviews. One review One update.**

**Ahsoka POV**

I was about seven o'clock and Anakin was still not back where could he be? Was he still with her? I thought to myself. I looked out at the window to the sunset I hoped he was safe. My com link started beeping I ran to my bed and picked it up.

"Ahsoke here." I spoke into it.

"Ahsoka we have another mission for you meet us in the council chamber in an hour. Do you know where Anakin is?" It was Obi-Wan Dame it!

"Um he'll be back shortly we'll meet you back in the council in an hour…"

"Ahs-" I closed the connection before he could speak again I would have to apologize about this later. I ran to the speed hanger and got into one of the cars I drove into the Corusant streets and started searching frantically for him. "If I was a giant wolf beast thing were would I go?" I said to myself I stopped at the meat store, Zoo, than it came to me... the woods! I drove to the only patch of woods in Corasant.

_15 Minutes later:_

This was taking long than expected I looked deeper into the woods until I came to a part were everything was trashed not a single tree stood and the cuts were deep and fresh. I knew he was close. I walked to the middle of the circle of the disaster to see Anakin. His face looks like he was in pain he clothes were torn to shreds; he looked terrible. I walked over to him nudged him a little then full out started shaking him.

"Master wake up, we have to go." I whispered in his ear. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me his hand rested on my cheek and he closed his eyes again. I signed and used all my force to lift him up I put my hand on his chest and carried him to the speeder. We arrived and I sat his down in the front seat. I sighed and pushed his hair back to get a better look at his face that was badly scratched. I walked to the driver seat and took off towards the temple. Once we got in I dragged him into our dorm and closed the door and locked it I got down on my knees and shook him a little.

"Master please wake up, now" he grounded and pounced up I put my hands on his chest.

"Whats going on?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"We have to go and see the council in an hour so hurry up and go take a shower." I could tell he was still groggy and sleepy he seemed drunk if you asked me.

"Wash me?"

"Um no."

"Why? I thought you like me?"

"Not anymore; hurry up."

"Awww!" He got up and walked or rather crawled to the shower. I got ready and waited for him he took longer in the shower then anyone. I knocked on the door for him.

"Master hurry up!" I heard the shower stop a second later and he stepped out I stepped out of the room so he could change he came out five minutes later he looked fine.

"Okay let's go." We walked down to the Council Chambers once we got in we were met my an immediate glare from Windu I heard Anakin growl and I patted Anakins arm and he excepted my touch which surprised me.

"Welcome Skwalker. Padawan Tano." Windu said with no emotion.

"A new mission we have for you we do." Said Yoda

"You will be protecting Senator Bonteri on his trip to Mandalore for a peace treaty." Windu said. Once he said that line my heart stung. Lux Bonteri the boy who broke my heart the boy who choose Steela over me? The boy who shattered me and my heart for many months? I thought this can't be happening, why me?

"When will we be leaving?" My master spoke

"Tomorrow morning." Windu said again we bowed and left to our quarters to pack once we got in my master shut the door behind us.

"Whats the matter?" he said

"Nothing why?"

"I felt your emotions when we were in the chambers do you not feel comfortable with the mission?"

"I do master don't worry."

"Stop calling me master just say Anakin."

"Anakin" His name brought a huge smile to my face I could really use his name now?

**Anakin POV**

Ahsoka's smile made my heart skip a beat I had to admit I was falling for her and I was falling hard. Her smile did bring me happiness and I smiled back even more brighter and happier and she giggled a little. Sadly I had to break up this perfect moment.

"Come on snips we have to start packing."

"Aw okay."

_The Next Day_

We were off the Onderon to meet the new senator I felt Ahsoka's uneasiness and I wanted to know what it was about but I knew she was a hard shell to crack. Once we arrived Bonteri was waiting outside for us with his guards. We got off the shuttle and greeted him.

"Bonteri." I said

"How nice to see you Master Skywalker you to Ahsoka." The way he said her name gave me and uneasy feeling to I hope he didn't try anything on the mission for his sake . We got on the shuttle and flew to Mandalore the whole process took only 3 hours. Ahsoka still wasn't comfortable with Bonteri on the ship.

Once we landed Satine welcomed us and showed us to our personal quarters Ahsoka had her head down and I grabbed her arm her skin was so smooth and like silk.

"Ahsoka could you please tell me whats wrong?"

"Master nothings wrong please let me go" I released her she didn't want to talk now but sooner or later she will crack. Bonteri kept on eying her honestly I wanted to crack his neck. She's mine all mine and I'm not sharing.

**Ahsoka POV**

This mission would be very awkward for me. I knew Lux kept on looking at me I didn't know what his deal was. I wanted so badly to yell at him. Satine showed me my quarters. Anakin's quarters were right next to mines which I was grateful for. I started unpacking and went to dinner.

_Later That Night_

After dinner I went to. I woke up to a knock on the door who the hell is at my door? I looked up at the clock it was 3:00 p.m. I'm going to _kill_ who ever woke me up. I opened the door to see Lux I gave him a hard glare.

"What the hell do you want?" I said

"I just wanted to talk." said Lux.

"At 3 p.m!"

"Please calm down I don't want to wake the others." Lux said in a calm voice.

"What do you want?"

"Ahsoka do you still love me?"

"What?"

"Ahsoka could you please forgive me?"

"No after what you did on Onderon you think I'm going to forgive you? Who do you think I am? You broke my heart! Do you know how many nights I spent crying?"

"Please Ahsoka I still love you!" His words stopped my heart completely. He pulled me in for a kiss once our lips made contact I heard a low growl coming from the door I hope it wasn't who I thought it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy!**

**Ahsoka POV**

_"Ahsoka could you please forgive me?"_

_"No after what you did on Onderon you think I'm going to forgive you? Who do you think I am? You broke my heart! Do you know how many nights I spent crying?"_

_"Please Ahsoka I still love you!" His words stopped my heart completely. He pulled me in for a kiss once our lips made contact I heard a low growl coming from the door I hope it wasn't who I thought it was._

My heart stopped once our lips made contact it felt like old times like back when we first met on Raxus. That was until I heard the low growl coming from my door I knew this was not going to turn out well. Before I could pull away my master came barging into the room. Lux pulled away as fast as he could and looked at my master in shock.

"Get away from my padawan!" He yelled at Lux.

"With all do respect Master Jedi but what me and Ahsoka do on our spare time is non of your concern."

"She is my padawan and my apprentice so it does concern me, Bonteri." He growled. Just then I heard Satine coming in with her night dress still on.

"What ever is the matter? It's 3 O'clock in the morning." She said in a sleepy voice rubbing her eyes just as she was saying that Anakin was turning into his beast form. It was like everything was going in slow motion. I heard Satine screaming in terror has she called for her guards and Anakin lunged for Lux knocking him down and started to viciously maul him. I screamed as the blood went every where around the room. I wrapped my arms around Anakins neck to try to get him off of Lux.

**Anakin POV**

Ahsoka was on my neck trying to pull me away from Lux but I wouldn't budge. That's until I felt a sharp burning sensation on my side I screamed in pain and glared at the person who shot me. Without warning I pushed Ahsoka to the end of the bedroom by her stomach and lunged at the guard. Satine ran to Lux and Ahsoka was getting back up and looked at me in horror as I killed the other guard. I heard the other reinforcements running down the hall way. If I stayed here I'm died I thought to myself I ran to Ahsoka.

"A-anakin you have to get out of here!" Ahsoka yelled at me. Satine over heard us and stared at me wide eyed with shock and horror.

"That _thing_ is Anakin!" Satine yelled at us I growled at her and looked at Ahsoka with pleading eyes not trusting my voice. I got closer to her and pressed my side against her legs hoping she was getting the signal I was trying to send her. As soon as she was about to respond the room was lit by bright blue blaster bolts. Ahsoka hopped onto my back as I shattered the window and started running through the busy streets. Trying to find some where we could hide. I knew the police were probably going to start to search for us. I ran into an abandoned building and we stopped at the highest point of the building. Ahsoka slowly got down from my back and leaned on one of crates breathing in deeply trying to absorb everything that has happened. I laid down on all fours and stared at all her movements.

"What are we going to do? Why did we do that!?" I stayed silent and looked at her with apologetic eyes. She moved her hand to her forehead and sighed deeply.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry."

"Uh Huh. Tell that to the cops when they take you to jail!" She screamed at me. A couple of minutes later she came up to me sat down and leaned on my falling asleep. How could her fall asleep after that? I thought to myself. As I to fell into blissful sleep.

**Sorry it's so shot but I hopped you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Song not owned by me! Thanks Flyhalf1 for the song choice!**

**Anakin Skywalker POV**

I woke up the next morning in my human form not seeing Ahsoka next to me. I rose up and started wondering around the abandoned building trying to spot her. I moved a couple boxes around until spotted her in the middle of the room meditating. I turned to leave not wanting to distract her but she slowly levitated back to the ground and turned her head to face me and gave me a small smile.

"It's about time you woke up master." I smiled back and she sighed again. "Do you know what we are going to do?"

"I don't know but we need to think quick with the authorities hot on our trail."

"But first you need some new clothes." I was confused about what she saying until I looked down and saw that my own garments were torn to shreds. A hot pink blush crept up on my cheek and I struggled to hide it. I heard Ahsoka giggle and come close to me to remove my hands from my burning cheeks. "Hahaha it's okay it's cute." _Cute? S-she thinks I'm cute?..._ I smiled at her and grinned back twice as wide. "Okay master we need a plan I think it would be safe to go down to the city because the police aren't looking for me there on the hunt for you." I nodded my head and she continued," Maybe if we get hold of a ship we could go to Corasant and plead you not guilty because you weren't technically mauling Lux. But fist we have to find out were are we?" I let her words soak in maybe this could work... maybe.

"It seems alright but what if we get caught?" I said anxiously.

"Simple: we fight"

"Ahsoka listen I appreciate what you are doing for me but I will not allow you to go to jail because of my stupidity." I said firmly.

"Master I know you would do the same for me but I'm more then willing to give up everything I have for you." I stared at her in shock.

"No your staying here and that's an order." Before she could make another retort we heard screaming outside which sounded like a police officer. We made are way to the doorframe and peaked out.

"They must be in here! We searched the whole capital! They couldn't have gotten that far break down the door!" We heard the main officer yell before we could react we heard the door slam open on the 1st floor. I looked at Ahsoka and she stared at me frantic until she whispered in my heard "Hide!" We hid behind some boxes and listened to the creaks of the floor were the officers were. Until we heard a group coming up the stairs the forcefully opened the door and started looking around the room the fact that it was daytime didn't really help. Me and Ahsoka kept on moving to place to place hoping we wouldn't get seen while I tried to find an escape rout. There was a broken window right behind us. I tapped Ahsoka she turned towards me and I pointed to the broken window she nodded and we started slowly and silently made our way towards it. That was until Ahsoka slipped and her leg kicked the boxes over and they crashed on top of us the police droids turned towards us and yelled.

"There they are! Get them!" They started running towards us and I pushed Ahsoka towards the window.

"Move!" I yelled at her and we jumped out of the window and started running through woods like animals. I heard the police cars turn on and started heading in out direction. We jumped up onto a high tree and waited until the cars passed us by. Once that was done we jumped down and started heading to one of the closest city we could find.

It was about and hour walking through the woods and my feet were already aching. We only walked a couple more miles until we reached our closes city. Are first stop was to a store which sold robes and other garments. Ahsoka went inside and started talking to the clerk as I staid watch outside for any cops. She came back out with robes that looking similar to my old. I put them on and we wondered around the city trying to find a ship dealer. We decided to stop at one of the restaurant to grab something it eat. Ahsoka and me sat down on the booth as the waiter took our order.

"Hm. This looks like it's going well."

"You don't know that for sure, Snips." She giggled when I called her her nickname it always did make her laugh.

"Ah I miss when you still called me that."

"Yah. I do too." Our orders came and we started eating well Ahsoka ate like a normal being wale I practically devoured my food. Ahsoka suddenly dropped her spoon and looked straight ahead of my shoulder. I turned around to see what she was looked at but she whispered harshly. "Anakin _no._start heading to the exit." I did as I was told we started walking very calmly until the owner started yelling at us.

"Hey! You are supposed to pay for that!" I turned around to see what Ahsoka was staring at. _Oh Force! Cops!_. I turned around and Ahsoka and me started running out the door. I heard the cop yelling at us "Hey!" and starting calling for back up. We ran down the street pushing everyone out of the way that got in our way. We finally hid in an alleyway waiting until the cops passed us.

After the whole ordeal I heard Ahsoka start laughing. I stared at her puzzled and some how found myself laughing also. She always had this type of affect on me.

"Why are we laughing?!" I laughed.

"I actually don't know it's like we never get a break!" She said after her little fit we got back to the task at hand.

"Master I'm still hungry…" She complained.

"Okay snips lets see where this alley way leads us…" We walked down the alley ways until we saw a small a small door. I opened it and there was a row of stairs leading underground but before I could actually walk down I already could here the loud music and the bright lights. Ahsoka and I walked down to see a giant rave scene that I didn't even know could exist the amount of people in one small space was unimaginable. Lucky for us the place was half of a restaurant then one club. Also there was no cop in sight thank the force. Ahsoka and me sat down on a booth and the waiter came and took our order. I heard Ahsoka gasp and I turned to her direction concerned.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" I asked.

"I love this song! You have come dance with me!"

"Um I don't think so I'm not that great of a dancer."

"What!? No oh come on master just for fun! Also you o me for saving your but twice!" I sighed in defeat and slide of the booth. She grabbed my hand and we made are way to the dance floor; and the music started playing.

_Dance all night_

_I said dance all night_

_Hey baby girl_

_Lookin' all done up_

_I wanna know_

_Where did you come from?_

_The heat begins to raise_

_Hot woman_

_The club's about to go into flames and_

_The speakers thumpin'_

_Let's party hard_

_And just move something_

_The vibe is right and it goes-goes-goes somethin'-somethin' like this_

Ahsoka was mostly the one dancing. It was like everything was blurred in the back round as the music played. I stared at her intensely wondering why I couldn't see this before?

_Such a beautiful crowd, level's on ten_

_People standing on chairs_

_With their hands up in the air_

_Girls gettin' real wild_

_Hair blowin' in the wind_

_Girls standing on chairs_

_With their hands up in the air [x9]_

_High heels standing on them soft couch cushions_

_Careful not to break your concentration_

_Maintain sexy as she maintains balance, balance_

_If you fall, baby girl it won't be cute at all, at all_

_Drink in your left hand, left hand_

_Girlfriend in your right, your right_

_On the couch dancin', dancin'_

_Holdin' on for dear life, life_

_Thump of the music plus flash of the lights plus_

_Long legs and a short skirt equal one hell of a night I'm talking 'bout_

_Such a beautiful crowd, level's on ten_

_People standing on chairs_

_With their hands up in the air_

_Girls gettin' real wild_

_Hair blowin' in the wind_

_Girls standing on chairs_

_With their hands up in the air [x9]_

_I got my eyes closed_

_Jumpin' up and down baby I'm on ten_

_I got my eyes closed_

_Listen' to the sounds so hypnotizing_

_Hey_

_And I bet before the night ends_

_Hey_

_I'm gon' find one that I'm liking_

_Take her home, get on next morning_

_Baby girl, gimme that one more thing before you go_

_I got my eyes closed [x3]_

How could I not see how beautiful she was? Or how _perfect_ she was? What a fool I was! I started leaning in so our lips could touch but she immediately backed away.

She laughed uncomterably and looked into my eyes, "Master… I think were taking the song a little to literally." She retreated back some where on the dance floor, as I stood there motionless in the same spot. _So this is how it feels to get rejected? _I thought as I pushed through the crowd to try to find Ahsoka.

_Such a beautiful crowd, level's on ten_

_People standing on chairs_

_With their hands up in the air_

_Girls gettin' real wild_

_Hair blowin' in the wind_

_Girls standing on chairs_

_With their hands up in the air [x9]_

**Done! Sorry for spelling mistakes my spell checker didn't work for some reason… The song is ****'Hands in the air by ****Timbaland and featuring Ne-Yo' **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update! I truly am! But check out my two new other stories if you havn't already. Thanks you! Enjoy!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Ahsoka POV**

How could he do that? After all I ran away with him and now he try's to take advantage of me? I know it's a stupid reason to get mad but I just can't help it... I walked away from the club and made my way to the streets. I walked around the city what seemed to feel for hours. I heard panting behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Anakin trying to chatch up to me. Was I really walking that fast? I thought.

"Ahsoka wait I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it." Anakin said trying to catch his breath.

"I know Anakin. I have to go back to Satine's palace before they think I'm died and you getting a bigger charge." The comment made Anakin cringe.

"Why don't you just send her a message?" He said.

"No Anakin you will survive. I'll try to reason with Satine and Lux about placing charges on you." He seemed to calm down a little.

"How long do you think you will be out?"

"Maybe a week or so but don't worry I'll find you again and you will be in the clear." I said with a smile. I turned around and left leaving him to his own thoughts.

**Anakin POV**

Its happening again... she's going to turn out like Padme. I watched her walk away into the mist of the sidewalk. I don't want it to happen like before.

**Here we go again**  
**I kinda wanna be more than friends**  
**So take it easy on me**  
**I'm afraid**  
**You're never satisfied**  
**Here we go again**  
**We're sick like animals**  
**We play pretend**  
**You're just**  
**A cannibal**  
**And I'm afraid**  
**I won't get out alive**  
**I won't sleep tonight**

What time is it? I repeatedly thought. There was no clock and I was scared. I rushed down the countless alleyways until I reached the same woods me and Ahsoka spent the night in. I knew I couldn't go back to the abandoned building. I needed a place to stay. I suddenly felt myself transforming. I hope I didn't maul anyone this time.

**Oh oh**  
**I want some**  
**More**  
**Oh oh**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**Take a bite of**  
**My heart tonight**  
**Oh oh**  
**I want some**  
**More**  
**Oh oh**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**Say goodbye to my heart**  
**Tonight**

It was morning time and I woke up in the forest again the trees were practically stubs. I felt to weak to get up. I slowly started to raise my arms to pick myself up. I got up finally several minutes later. I looked around hoping I didn't cause to much damage. I retraced my footsteps and froze when I say my paw prints leaving the city. I kept on walking until I paused in my place and my mouth hung open. Everything was trashed there was not a place that was intact. It seemed to go on for miles.

**Here we are again**  
**I feel the chemicals kickin' in**  
**It's getting heavy**  
**And I wanna run**  
**And hide**  
**I wanna run and hide**  
**I do it every time**  
**You're killin' me now**  
**And I won't be**  
**Denied by you**  
**The animal inside of you**

**Oh oh**  
**I want some more**  
**Oh oh**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
**Oh oh**  
**I want some more**  
**Oh oh**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

There was crowds of people standing at there stores as shocked as I was. The police were already their I took my hood and placed it over my head hoping I didn't cause any suspicion. I looked around the disaster seeing huge scratch on every wall. I heard a man scream,

"I saw it! I saw it! It was huge! It was a beast! It was ugly! It's was the size of a speeder!" I stepped back.

**Hush, hush The world is quiet**  
**Hush, hush We both can't fight it**  
**It's us that made this mess**  
**Why can't you understand?**  
**Whoa, I won't sleep tonight**

**Here we go again [3x]**

**Oh oh**  
**I want some more**  
**Oh oh**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
**Oh oh**  
**I want some more**  
**Oh oh**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**What are you waiting**

I heard one of the crowds talking about the accident. I stopped walking and tried to focus in on there conversation.

"Yah I heard it was one of those wild cats that lives on the other side of the planet. At least that what I heard. I also heard one of the Senators was attacked by the same thing that attacked the city. Hah! The police are also giving out price money for who ever can catch it they want it dead or alive-" I felt like gravity was working against me. I wanted to hurl right there and then. I turned away and walked away not caring if I rose suspicion.

Here we go again [3x]  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

I walked towards Satine's Palace. I don't care if Ahsoka told me to stay here I have to find her. I knew they were going to ask her a lot of questions. I have to be a man and take the blame instead of someone taking it for me. I guess that's what you do for people you... love.

**Oh oh**  
**I want some more**  
**Oh oh**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**Take a bite of my heart tonight**  
**Oh oh**  
**I want some more**  
**Oh oh**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**What are you waiting for**  
**Say goodbye to my heart tonight **

**Review Review Review Review!** **The song is called Animal by Neon Trees**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking such a looooong time updating I was pretty confused on what the plot was but after a night of thinking I got it! I was going to mix Beauty and Beast and The Wolf Man together to see what you guys think. Sorry for the other stories I have been lacking to update... **

**Anakin POV**

_I'm lost, _It was the only thing I was thinking about, _how many times have I been on this planet? And I'm lost... this is pathetic_. I knew I was still in the city but I was in the part with most crime; well I didn't know that it just looks liked it. There was homeless people and trash everywhere it was dark so the only lights were illuminating from the few stores. The place looked dangerous and I didn't like it.

I knew I had to find a place soon because I felt like I was being watched. I walked a couple of more blocks until I can to a tall building that said 'Hotel' on it. I opened up the door and went up to a desk. There was a tall skinny old lady standing on the other side of the desk.

"May I help you?" She said.

"I'm looking for a room for the night." She nodded and bent underneath the desk to retrieve a key.

"You can stay in room 103 for tonight." I said my thanks and walked up the stairs to look for a room. This wasn't the type of hotel you would enjoy staying in; all the walls were thin and it looked like it had been built decades ago. I walked in the plain room and sat down on the bed. I rested my head on the pillow and fell fast asleep.

**Old Ladies POV **_-I couldn't think of anything better...-_

Once the young man left I turned on the mini Holo t.v in the corner of the desk. The news immediately turned on and it was shining red which meant it was an emergency. I turned on the volume and a picture of a familiar looking young man popped up. I'm large text underneath the picture is said:

'Wanted: Anakin Skywalker, if you see this person please contact the authorities he is highly dangerous. DO NOT APPROACH " After that it showed a reported saying "At 1:30 Senetor Lux Bonteri was brutally mauled by an unknown beast. He is currently hospitalized and claims to be attacked by 24 year old Anakin Skywalker a Jedi Knight of the Republic..." I turned off the television and walked calmly to the only phone in the building.

Silently I started pressing the digits.

**Anakin Skywalker POV**

Something in my dream had forced me to wake up. It wasn't any type of nightmare it felt like something was telling me there was danger. I think my stay here was long enough and I headed to the door and opened it. The hallways were dead silent I couldn't even hear the old women. I started making my was down stairs in a discreet manner. I almost turned the hallway when I saw the outline of one of the robots that was chasing me earlier.

_Damn it, _I thought,_ how am I going to get out of this one? _Another being came through the door it was a humanoid and he started to interview the old women. I heard her say "he's in room 103..." It was time for my exit I started up the stairs when to droids stopped at the top. I froze.

"Hault! Your under arrest for the assault of Senator Bonteri" I ran the other way knocking the droid the stood there. I quickly got up and started running to the door but I stopped once I heard the clicking of a gun. I turned around and the human male held a gun at my face.

"Your under arrest Anakin Skywalker" he growled. But I hade a growl of my own. My eyes flickered yellow and I grabbed the gun with what was left of my hand growing into a paw. He was frozen in fear; good. I heard a droid yelling 'Fire!' I roured and leaped at each one smashing them into little pieces. I made a hole through the thick wall and started running to some where safe and were they would never find me. I heard the sirens chasing after me and I sped up.

I was about in the middle of the woulds when I stopped. There was a man just standing there in the middle of the dark woods. I knew he saw me but the strangest thing was he didn't even flinch or scream or even run he just stood there staring at me with those cold blue eyes.

"Well hello there wolf!" He said in a greeting voice. I growled at him from the middle of my throat and he didn't even move. He was as tall as me with a dark purple suit on and a hat and cane. His beard ran to the tip of his mouth and under his noise and chin. "I know you might be surprised out here. An old man helpless and alone with the big bad wolf in front of him. But I'm not. I've been huntin' you for a while ever since I saw what was on the news, Anakin Skywalker." I did another growl from my throat.

"What are you going to do maul me? Kill me?" He taunted.

"I might as well" I replied with my raspy voice.

"So you can have more charges on your head? I though Jedi were suppose to be smarter then that?" He continued to taunt. I decided that I had, had enough and leaped at him. His purple glove reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Before I could react to what I had just done the syringe went deep into my neck. I thought it went to deep it had left the vain. I growled groggy and started closing my eyes. I saw was his malicious smirk and he whispering in my ear,

"Nighty night, Skywalker." And I collapsed on the earth beneath me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Soooooo sorry for the late updates I have no excuse .. Enjoy! I'll try to make the updates fast! Sorry for mistakes.**

**Anakin POV**

I woke up with a groan as I lifted my body off the cold cement surface. I looked around the room, there wasn't any lighting so all I could see were the shine of bars. I lifted myself off the ground and tried to find something that I could hold on to. A familiar voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Well I see were awake." With a low growl in my throat I turned around to see the man that had put me behind bars. His smirk was irritating me.

"Were am I?" I answered emotionless.

"Oh if I gave away the answer then it would ruin the fun wouldn't it?" He said walking away from the cell.

**Ahsoka POV**

I had finally made it to the palace and made my way to Satines room. I stepped into the wide room and saw Satine tending to Lux's wounds. Satine turned around to see who it was and her eyes went find.

"Ahsoka! Your alive!" She said not giving me anytime to respond she flung herself at me wrapping her arms around me. She had enough force to push us both to the ground.

"Satine!" I finally gasped out.

"Oh I'm sorry darling!" Said said helping me up,"How did you survive? What did he do to you!?"

"Nothing nothing!" I said quickly. I looked at Lux who stared back at me and I quickly turned around.

"I'll call for a guard to send you to the hospital."

"No need Satine I'm alright I promise." I said trying to calm her down.

"Okay but there is no need to fear anymore because they have finally found him!" Satine chirped happily.

"What!?" I said in pure horror.

"Here it's on the news." She said switching on the t.v.

_"It is now confirmed that Anakin Skywalker is responsible for the attacks on the city. He will be sent to a clinic for minor wounds."_ said the news reporter.

"Is everything okay, 'Soka?" Satine said snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes Satine I just realized that I need to do something.'

"Oh do you want a guard to escort you to your destination?"

"No no it's okay, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay 'Soka please stay safe." One thing was clear for sure, Anakin wasn't safe and he wasn't going to be if I didn't find him quick.

* * *

**I'm very sorry it turns out I have other interests then Star Wars and I've been obsessing over yaoi or slash which is male x male romance.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody! I'm going to try to finish this story up because I hate making you wait. I'm still sorry and I'll try to make updates quicker but I LOVE all your reviews! But likely over the months I might re-write the story because my writing is NOT the greatest.**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Anakin POV**

It's been weeks since I have been staying at this "_hospital_" the things they have put me through is unbearable, even thinking about it makes me want to puke. All they keep on telling me is that it is in my head. What the hell is that suppose to mean? This curse is not in my head damn it! I keep on telling them that but they wouldn't listen or they would just drown me in cold water until I feel like I'm going to pass out and die.

I haven't heard from Ahsoka ever since we departed. I'm just praying she is in Satine's palace. Safe and sound.

Today was just like any other. I would wake up by cold water dumped on me and they would serve me _something_. After that it becomes of blur the only thing I can recall is the pain, so much pain. I just want someone to save me. Save me from here and myself.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a bucket of ice cold water on my bruised face. I look up at the culprit and my eyes flash yellow warning him that I was not afraid to attack and kill him at any moment. He laughs and kicks me on my side.

"I just love my job torturing freaks like you just makes it worth while. Later today we have a _presentation_ so make sure that curse of yours work for your sake." He laughs again and leaves. I growl lowly I can't seem to find any hope.

**Ahsoka POV**

I looked everywhere for Anakin but I can't find or sense him anywhere. It's like trying to find a needle in a hey stack. Until I over hear a conversation with two men.

"Did you here whats happening today? It's been all over the news! That crazy Jedi who actually thinks he is cursed with some kind of beast. Hahahaha I heard there showing him to a bunch of doctors so the can find out whats wrong with him." I heard one of the men say and only one name popped into my head, _Anakin_. I had to know the location and I had no choice but to threaten them. I came up to both of them with my lightsaber activated.

"A-a Jedi!" I heard both of them scream and I pushed both of them towards the wall with the Force.

"Where are the showing him? The man you were just speaking about." I said to them trying to hide the desperation from my voice.

"W-who?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" I knew this wrong but I had no choice Anakin needed my help and I couldn't just turn away while he's being made a human experiment.

"I-I... Um at the hospital the main h-hospital by Satine's palace." He finally said and I dropped them and whipped out there memory because I would be no use if I got arrested. I started walking towards the palace.

* * *

**9:00 P.M**

It felt like a lifetime before I actually made it to the palace and the place was _packed_. I knew I had to make it in with out being caught so I sneaked in through the back and through the vents. I finally made it to the area where the doctors where flooding in. I saw Anakin in the middle of the arena shaped room, he was strapped down to a chair and metal bars surrounding him like a cage. He looked like a wild animal that no one had seen before; it made my blood boil.

"_Anakin_..." I whispered to myself wishing i was there to comfort him.

What was the worst part is that I saw Satine and Lux there. I thought Lux was to injured to leave the bed. I wished Anakin had done more damage. He still had bruises and cuts and a broken arm. But what made me mad was that Satine didn't tell me but I knew she meant no harm because she knew how attached I was to Anakin.


End file.
